Una navidad junto a ti
by Lady-Shine
Summary: La primer navidad de Kagome en el Sengoku, ella lleva sus costumbres incluyendo el muerdago , mucho amor y miel. Perdonen no se hacer el summary. Es un One-shot de Kag&Inu San&Mir pasen y lean.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones.

**Nota: **Algunas personalidades puede que no concuerden con la de los personajes, aunque intente hacerlo lo mas posible parecido al anime.

**Símbolos:**

-....- diálogos.

"...." pensamientos.

(….) aclaraciones.

_(NA:…)_ nota de autora.

&&&& cambio de escena.

**Una navidad junto a ti**

Era de atardecer en la época de guerras civiles de Japón el la que se encontraban un grupo muy alegre preparando una fogata para pasar la noche, este mismo se encontraba integrado por 6 seres entre ellos una joven miko de no mas de 15 años de edad con una gran belleza; poseía un cuerpo esculpido, ojos chocolates que podían cautivar a cualquier ser, con cabellera negra como la noche pero con un brillo azul metálico; una taijiya con cabellera azabache, un cuerpo muy bien formado y ojos chocolates como la joven miko.

Estas dos simpatizaban en una alegre charla mientras preparaban la fogata en la que mas adelante cocinarían sus alimentos y usarían como protección hacia el frío, ya que debido a la época en que se encontraban normalmente a la noche se hacia casi siempre presente alguna nevada, también con ellas estaba un kitsune que jugaba con unos juguetes traídos por Kagome, y una youkai que poseía apariencia de lo mas tierna, de gatita con dos colas, pero al transformarse se volvía temeraria.

Mas alejado se encontraba un houshi poseedor de ojos azules y cabellera negra que finalizaba en una pequeña colita, este estaba recostado sobre la hierba observando el atardecer. Y con el un hanyou de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos color ámbar que cautivaban a todos en especial a la joven miko, una pequeñas orejitas en su cabeza y grandes garras.

El cielo se teñía de colores rojizos, anaranjados y rosados creando un ambiente excelente para una pareja de enamorados. _(NA: O en su defecto a dos parejas)_

El olor a pescado asado rápidamente fue sentido por el desarrollado olfato del hanyou quien apenas lo sintió se dispuso apresurado a arrebatar el primero que se encontrara cocido.

Una ves todos alrededor de al fogata y con su respectiva comida comenzaron una alegre charla. Que fue interrumpida por una fuerte nevada que apago el fuego, quedando así todo iluminado a costas de la luz de la luna.

Shippo no tardo y se fue a recostar sobre una Kirara transformada, quien con ella se dispuso a dormir pero sin dejar de mencionar

-¿Kagome por que hace tanto frío?-

-Shippo es debido a la época del año en la que estamos…. Es mas, pronto será navidad- dijo la joven miko pegando un saltito de la alegría, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de lo mas inocente

-Navi… ¿que?-

La miko observo el rostro del kitsune y luego el de sus amigos y vio que todos poseían duda acerca de lo que era navidad y se dispuso a contarles cada detalle, ya que tal vez con eso se olvidaran del frío y de la nevada que cada ves se ponía mas intensa.

Todos los oyentes escuchaban muy atentos incluyendo a Inuyasha quien siempre intentaba hacer de cuenta que los temas de la época de Kagome no le importaban.

Luego de estar un rato definitivamente largo contando lo que es navidad, Kagome se canso de explicar, ya que le preguntaban lo mismo una y otra ves haciendo que se hartara y dijera

-Creo que es hora de dormir mañana les termino de explicar- dando así fin a la conversación

Shippo volvió a retomar su posición con Kirara y se durmió al instante en el que se recostó.

Kagome saco de su mochila dos mantas y su bolsa de dormir, con una de ellas cubrió a Shippo y Kirara quien notablemente se veían con frío en sus rostros dormidos. Y con la otra se dispuso a cubrir a sus amigos Sango y Miroku; ella se encontraba dormida y le pregunto al houshi si seria mucha molestia recostarse al lado se Sango así pudiera cubrirlos a ambos.

Miroku no dudo en aceptar pero sin antes ser advertido con las amenazas de la miko con intentar hacerle cosas a su amiga, ya que si ella no le daba su merecido la taijiya lo haría.

El kitsune y la youkai se encontraban dormidos al igual que el houshi y la taijiya; solo quedaban la miko y el hanyou, este se dirigió rápidamente al árbol que se encontraba por encima de la bolsa de dormir de Kagome para cuidar de ella mientras dormía sin que se diera cuenta.

La miko se quiso recostar en su bolsa para dormir pero esta estaba dañada y su cierre no abría así que tubo que acostarse sobre el frío césped cubierto por la capa blanca; y con su bolsa intento usarla de frazada, esta se tardo en dormir debido a el gran frío que poseía pero su amigo Morfeo la llevo un placentero sueño en el que se encontraba en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha y que juntos se brindaban calor.

Por otra parte el hanyou observaba como Kagome titiritaba y su piel había empalidecido repentinamente, espero hasta que se durmiera para bajar recogerla en sus brazos con mucha ternura y cuidado, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para brindarle calor, y subió al árbol en donde la recostó sobre el y coloco su haori para protegerla de la ventisca mientras la abrazaba y acercaba a su cuerpo_, (N/A en Internet hay una imagen para que mas o menos se lo imaginen se encuentran Inu recostado sobre la rama apoyado el tronco y Kag entre sus piernas y apoyada en Inu que esta cubierta por su haori)_. Inuyasha secretamente se jactaba de aquel aroma que tanto lo embriagaba y le gustaba, el de su amada Kagome, y intentaba llenar sus pulmones con ese jactar que provenía de la joven miko, de SU Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el transcurso de la noche la taijiya se había dado vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro del houshi frente al suyo y a los brazos de este abrazándola protectoramente cubridos por una frazada; al ver como se encontraban no pudo evitar sonrojarse muchísimo ya que sus respiraciones chocaban con el rostro del otro. Miroku estaba verdaderamente adorable y se veía muy tierno según lo que pensaba Sango quien acerco un poco mas su rostro al de el

"tengo tantos deseo de… besarlo"

Y muy lentamente sus labios rozaron los del houshi haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que se encontraba para después terminar besando a su amado quien al sentir el contacto abrió sus ojos y atrajo mas a Sango para profundizar su beso, cuando Miroku intento abrir paso con su lengua entre la boca de la taijiya esta no dudo en darle la bienvenida a su boca, así formándose un beso apasionado y desesperado.

"mi primer beso… y con la persona que mas amo con mi querido Miroku"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite en el que estuvo la noche anterior, iluminaba los rostros del grupo de amigos quien no despertaron aun por ser de madrugada. El sol comenzaba a calentar las tierras y sus poblantes luego de la noche fría que habían sufrido a causa de esa atroz nevada, comenzando a derretir todo rastro de esta, para no dejar pistas de lo que había sucedido.

La nieve se derretía rápidamente y así sucedió en el árbol que se encontraban el hanyou y la miko quien despertó al sentir como una gota caía en su rostro desde una hoja.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí arriba?"

Se preguntaba la joven mujer, que pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha, y estaba siendo cubierta por el haori de este; un rubor rojizo tiño el rostro de la miko quien intento volver con su amigo Morfeo, como si nunca hubiera despertado para estar así con Inuyasha durante el mas posible tiempo; siendo protegida en sus brazos, sintiéndose suya; pero no pudo volver a su calido sueño ya que una voz musito en su oído

-¿ya despertaste MI princesita?-

"¿Cómo dijo… mi princesita?"

El rubor de sus mejillas se volvió mas colorado y le dijo

-Es… este si, si…. Gracias por preocuparte por mi y no dejarme pasar frío- respondía con vos totalmente temblorosa

-¿dejarte pasar frío? Yo nunca lo haría, sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi- dijo el hanyou muy seductoramente hacia la miko que se encontraba en sus brazos

"¿Qué sucederá con Inuyasha?, el nunca me trata así, ni tampoco me muestra sus sentimientos tan abiertamente"

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto mientras me daba vuelta para encontrar el rostro del hanyou demasiado cerca del de la miko y sus respiraciones más agitadas de lo normal.

-digo que nunca te dejare de proteger, porque eres lo más importante para mi- le respondió sinceramente

-¿lo mas importante?- "si claro" -¿y que hay de Kikyo? ¿Acaso ella no era lo mas importante para ti?-

-Como tú lo dijiste, ella ERA lo mas importante para mi, ya que hace 50 años me encariñe mucho con ella, tanto que llegue a quererla como para prometerle protegerla por siempre, porque pensé que la amaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que yo simplemente la quise muchísimo, y la voy a seguir queriendo- al mencionar esas palabras la mirada de Kagome se oscureció y se volvió vidriosa, pero no quería llorar así que intento zafarse del agarre de su por siempre amado Inuyasha, pero no lo logro ya que este la sujetaba firmemente con sus brazos.

- ya basta Inuyasha, no soporto mas que me digas que soy lo mas importante para ti, y que ahora me digas que vas a querer a Kikyo para siempre, ¿No ves que me estas lastimando?-dijo entre sollozos amargos que no pudo contener la joven miko -por favor bájame de aquí-

Pero fue interrumpida, ya que Inuyasha con un dedo cubrió los labios de Kagome.

-Por favor guarda silencio y déjame terminar-

Kagome solo asintió mientras se secaba con una mano el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre su piel

-como te dije anteriormente, yo a Kikyo la quise y la voy a seguir queriendo debido a que fue la primer persona después de mi madre que no me tubo miedo, pero Kagome yo a vos….yo a vos……- Inuyasha se sonrojo muchísimo y la voz le empezó a temblar, no sabia como decir lo que sentía por SU amada Kagome -yo a vos te… te amo-completo la frase que había empezado firme, con una voz temblorosa

La miko no sabía como actuar ya que el sonrojo de Inuyasha se le había compartido a su rostro

-yo… yo a vos también te amo- le dijo lo mas rápido posible ya que verdaderamente se encontraba apenada con la situación

Pero sin mas poder decir ambos acercaron sus rostros muy lentamente hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron con el rostro del otro, y sus narices se encontraban en una disputa por el lugar, sus miradas no se separaban ambas eran irresistibles para el otro, ambas estaba llenas de pasión, y agonía por no poder poseer los labios de su ser amado. hasta que Inuyasha termino de acercar su rostro y rozo los labios de la joven miko quien no soporto las ganas de probar ese sabor exquisito y unió sus labios apasionadamente; el hanyou se sonrojo al ver como Kagome había iniciado aquel beso, su primer beso (o sea el primero de los dos); el hanyou quiso tomar el liderazgo así que puso una mano en la nuca de Kagome, obligándola a acercarse mas para profundizar su unión y con al otra la sostenía; su lengua comenzó adentrarse en la boca de la miko que la recibió gustosa, con la suya rozándose suavemente y así estas se hicieron las mejores amigas; su beso pareció durar horas, minutos o segundos, pero que mas daba si se encontraban juntos, ninguno de los dos quería parar y cuando alguno se separaba un poco para poder tomar oxigeno el otro apenas dejaba que tomara es gas vital y lo volvía a apretar contra si.

Pero no pudieron seguir mucho ya que de abajo se escucho

-¿Kagome donde estas? ¡Ven vamos a jugar con Sango!- gritaba el pequeño kitsune

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron abruptamente al oír a Shippo y se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados al extremo, y no eran capaces de mencionar palabra alguna.

-¿quieres que te baje?- pregunto el hanyou mirando al suelo ya que si miraba esos ojos chocolates no resistiría la tentación

-hai, muchas gracias mi cachorrito- dijo la miko

-¿mi cachorrito? No me gusta que me llamen así- se quejo el hanyou

- pero si es tierno-

-Feh... te dije que no me gusta-

-esta bien no te llamo mas así, pero ahora por favor bájame-

Una ves abajo Kagome bajo de los brazos de su amado y mirándolo de frente pero no sin antes observar a los alrededores viendo que no había nadie pronunció

-Ai Shiteru mi cachorrito- musito picaramente al oído del hanyou y luego le dejo un corto pero suave beso sobre sus labios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol calentaba suavemente la corteza terrestre así como los corazones de sus habitantes y el grupo de amigos volvía de regreso a la aldea de Kaede-baba ya que en dos días seria navidad y Kagome había prometido pasar noche buena con su familia; mientras se encontraban en camino hacia la aldea, la miko le explico a sus amigos todo acerca de la navidad y estos al fin lograron entenderlo completamente y se emocionaron muchísimo, ellos también querían celebrarla pero lo harían el 25 de diciembre para estar con Kagome ya que en noche buena esta estaría con su familia,

Al llegar a la aldea Shippo rápidamente les comento todo a sus habitantes y a estos le encanto la idea así que comenzaron a decorar la aldea con motivos navideños tal como les había dicho Kagome.

-Lamento no poder estar aquí en noche buena, pero les prometo que el 25 voy a estar con ustedes-

-no te preocupes Kagome-chan- mencionaba la taijiya

-es cierto, diviértase con su familia, nosotros la esperaremos – comento el houshi

-bueno entonces me despido, suerte con toda la decoración del lugar, sayonara amigos- pronunciaba la miko mientras agitaba la mano en señal de saludo hacia Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Kagome… ¿estas segura que tu mama no se molestara porque valla con tigo?- pregunto el hanyou

-Por supuesto que no, mira mi madre te considera como otro hijo- le respondió la miko mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

La pareja de enamorados salto por el pozo así llegando a la época actual en donde la familia de Kagome los recibió contenta y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-oye Inuyasha me querrías acompañar al supermercado a comprar cosas para los chicos?-

-no, no me molestaría-

Ya en el supermercado decidieron comprar para el houshi un paquete de gaseosas y unas revistas de moda femenina _(NA: adivinen para que las utilizara)_; para el kitsune una caja llena de crayones y un librito para colorear; a Kirara unas latas de comida para gatos y un collarcito con una campanita de lo mas tierna; a Kaede le llevaron distintos tipos de especies y medicamentos para que utilice; a Sango un vestidito de la época actual con unas colitas para el cabello con motivos de flores de Sakura. Una ves con todo envuelto con papeles de los colores mas lindos diseños, se dirigieron a su casa pero pararon en una maquina que saca fotos _(NA: perdón por no saber el nombre son esas que entras en un mini cuartito y automáticamente saca la foto, en un capitulo de la seria salía)_ colocaron el dinero entraron y se sacaron unas fotos pero cuando creyeron que ya estaban todas ambos se besaron y una ultima capto el momento; salieron de ahí para ver las fotos y al ver la ultima ambos se sonrojaron muchísimo ya que se encontraban besándose.

Luego de pasar una placentera noche con la familia Higurashi decidieron ir a el Sengoku a ver a sus amigos, ya era el atardecer y todos se saludaron alegremente, Shippo andaba por los alrededores ayudando a los aldeanos a decorar todo para la tan esperada cena, Miroku andaba con un muerdago por toda la aldea siendo perseguido por Sango con su hairai cotsu _(NA: otra ves disculpen si no lo escribí bien_), Kagome y Kaede preparaban la cena y Inuyasha desde un árbol observaba a SU Kagome lo bella que se veía, luego de que oscureció todos fueron a comer a la casa de Kaede-baba su dulce cena navideña, y antes de empezar todos brindaron por un motivo especial.

-yo brindo porque con ustedes encontré la familia que un día que quitaron, y brindo por poder estar aquí- dijo el kitsune al borde de las lagrimas

-yo brindo por poder contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes y por haber podido conocer a personas tan especiales en mi vida, y también por haber encontrado el amor- dijo la taijiya sonrojada

-yo brindo porque en este ultimo tiempo de mi vida conocí a seres bondadosos y que gracias a ellos cumplí mi misión y puedo morir en paz- dijo Kaede

-yo brindo ya que por mas que no hayamos derrotado a nuestro mayor enemigo (Naraku), conocí a personas que jamás podré olvidar- mencionó el houshi

-yo brindo porque pude conocer otra época totalmente desconocida, en donde encontré los mejores amigos que jamás podré tener, y también porque encontré el amor de mi vida- dijo la joven miko mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban

-y yo brindo por haber encontrado la felicidad, con la persona que mas amo, y que encontré a personas que me aprecian tan cual soy, y pude por fin tener amigos- pronuncio el hanyou

Al terminar de decir eso todos se depusieron a cenar y a charlar alegremente.

La aldea se encontraba verdaderamente hermosa, cada familia en su respectivo hogar y estos decorados con guirnaldas; en el aire se respiraba tranquilidad y amor.

Al terminar todos de cenar un extraño ser se hizo presente el la cabaña de Kaede un hombre vestido de traje rojo, una barba blanca, con botas negras y sombrero rojo, que en su brazo traía un saco lleno.

-Es Santa Claus- se oyó decir a Shippo emocionado

'Santa Claus' repartió los regalos y se retiro, todos sabían que era Miroku disfrazado pero quisieron hacerle pasar un momento alegre a Shippo, así que aparentaron no tener idea, luego de que este regreso ya vestido normalmente todos se encontraban afuera observando al cielo quien pareciera estar contento ya que se mostraba totalmente despejado y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca, El houshi y la taijiya se encontraban en un rincón brindándose palabras dulces entre ellos, Kaede, el kitsune y la youkai pasaban por las casas de algunos aldeanos deseándoles feliz navidad y la pareja del hanyou y la joven miko se encontraban sentados en el césped

-Inuyasha te quería dar esto, es tu regalo de navidad- pronuncio la miko a su novio

El hanyou abrió rápido la pequeña cajita que se encontraba en sus manos, encontrando una medalla de oro en forma de corazón el la que se encontraba gravado _mi amor por siempre tuyo _ y al abrir el relicario había dos fotos una de Inuyasha y otra de Kagome

-fíjate debajo de mi foto- musito la miko

Y debajo de la foto de Kagome se encontraba otra escondida en la que ellos salían besándose.

-espero que te haya gustado- dijo al miko

-hai, esta hermoso respondió el hanyou quien dejo un dulce beso en los labios de Kagome

-yo también tengo algo que darte- pronuncio Inuyasha dejando en sus manos una cajita

La miko lo abrió con cuidado y encontró un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas con un color azul intenso que reflejaba el brillo de las estrellas

-¡Arigato! Mi cachorrito… esta hermoso-

-este es mi segundo tesoro mas preciado después de vos, era de mi madre y se encontraba con mi padre (o sea en su tumba), mi madre antes de morir me dijo que se o diera a la persona que mas amara en el mundo y por eso esto te pertenece mi princesita-

La miko contuvo las lagrimas y le dio un apasionado beso al hanyou hasta que el oír que Kaede, Shippo y Kirara volvían; se dirigieron a su encuentro, nadie sabia de su relación aunque seguro que lo sospechaban, cuando ambos estaban por entrar a la cabaña en que se encontraban sus amigo se quedaron el la puerta y Shippo se río y les dijo que miraran arriba, ahí se encontraba un muerdago colgado lo que significaba que deberían besarse según la tradición

El murmullo y las risas se escuchaban y enances el hanyou agarro a la miko con una mano por su cintura y con la otro por la nuca, la miro a los ojos y le arrebato un dulce beso, la miko entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello del hanyou así profundizando su beso, hasta que se escucho a el houshi aclarar su garganta, como señal clara de que los estaban mirando, estos se separaron y vieron que poseían la mirada de todos inclusive el kitsune y Inuyasha dijo

-hoy 25 de diciembre delante de todos ustedes declaro que estoy profunda y completamente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi, y que daría mi vida mil veces por ella si fuera necesario-

La pareja se buscaron un lugar mientras caminaban muy sonrojados agarrados de la mano entonces; Miroku se levanto y siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo espeto

-yo también quiero declarar ante todos los presentes que amo a Sango Kitenchi _(NA: perdonen no tengo mucha imaginación en los nombres o en los apellidos) _como nunca ame a ninguna persona y quería pedirle que se casara con migo-

Sango se encontraba totalmente roja pero al oír las últimas palabras empaledicio y gotas salinas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-¿y sango que me dices te casarías con migo?- pronuncio Miroku mientras se arrodillaban ante ella y le mostraba una sortija

La taijiya se levanto hasta quedar a la altura del houshi y musito

-claro que si, mi amado Miroku-

La joven se abalanzo sobre su futuro esposo y sus labios tomaron posesión de los de el dejando asombrados a los espectadores que no tardaron en felicitarlos por la buena nueva.

Quien diría que dos parejas de jóvenes enamorados estarían junto tan felices… por mas que la vida los hubiera tratado mal, ellos siguieron adelante con sus metas y ahora encontraron su mas preciada recompensa el amor de una persona que daría la vida por el otro

-FIN-

Hola a todos los lectores/as!

Como están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien…

Ojala que les haya gustado mi historia, y me dejen su opinión de ella; me sirve mucho así podré mejorar, este es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan malos porfa n.n.

Fue muy agradable haber escrito esta historia, ya que puse en palabras lo que pasaba por mi loca cabeza.

Me gustaría mucho que dejen un review con su opinión o critica, que si puede ser constructiva mejor ^^

Bueno no los aburro más y me despido

¡Feliz Navidad, y Prospero Año Nuevo!

Knd.03


End file.
